Pool
by remnantxxx
Summary: Axel wants Roxas to go to the pool with him to prove to some people that he does have a cute boyfriend. Roxas agrees, but what happenes when they get there? AkuRoku and Slash. Written for something on deviantart. Plus, lots of cussing.


None of the characters in this fic belong to me. They belong to Square Enix. Or Square Soft. I forget what they are now. This was written for someone on deviantart. Enjoy!

"Rooooooooxaaaaaaaas""No""Please?""NO!""Geese!"Complete silence."Why not!""Because, it makes me feel weird."Axel, for the past hour or so, has been trying to convince Roxas to go to the pool...but only to show off to some guys that told Axel that he doesn't actually have a boyfriend. A cute boyfriend, if Roxas said so himself.

"Axel, if I go, what will you do?"

"Ummm… what do you want me to do?"

"…I don't know yet"

Axel's head hit the desk.

"So, you're telling me that you want me to do something, but you don't know what/"

"Yup."

Axel sighed an exasperated sigh. Well, if he wanted Roxas to go to the pool, he better agree.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeah."

Roxas chose to ignore Axel's hesitation.

"So, when are we gonna go?"

"Um, right now would be an awesome time actually."

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Marluxia looked up, but quickly looked away since the sun shone into his eyes.

"Hey Marly, you think Axel will show up?"

Marluxia looked at the woman who spoke. Larxene looked at him with boredom evident in her eyes and the way she spoke.

"Nah. Who would date him? And especially someone cute."

Larxene contemplated what he said.

"Well, he IS kinda hot…"

"Yeah, but he's an idiot. And he hangs around his little idiotic group."

Marluxia looked around the pool as he said this and looked at where Axel's 'idiotic group' was.

"Hmm. It is strange that he's not there though. Usually, you don't find him very far away from them."

Marluxia looked at Larxene, only to find that she had turned to talk to Lexeaus. Marluxia growled, but then sighed. He should be used to her behavior by now. He looked to his other side and saw Vexen, Xaldin, and Luxord. They were all talking about something or another, which certainly didn't interest him. He simply sat down.

"Axel, I am regretting coming here. What if some old guy tries to feel me up?"

"I'll fucking kill him. End of story. Got it memorized?"

Roxas didn't answer. He was too busy looked around. He spotted Sora a few feet away.

"Sora!"

Apparently, his yell had gotten not only Sora's attention (and their friend's), it had gotten the attention of Marluxia and his group as well.

"Woah, who's the jailbait? He's cute!"

Marluxia would have answered Larxene, but he was too busy staring at the lithe blond that had gotten his attention. He, as well as his friends, were shocked to see him run up to Sora and hug him. What shocked them even more was the fact that Axel came up behind Roxas and hugged him, and kiss him on the cheek. Larxene only turned very slowly to look at Marluxia before speaking.

"So, what was that thing about Axel not being able to get a boyfriend Marly?"

The only response she received was a sharp glare. She started cackling. This was too funny! Marluxia smirked and stated;

"How about we go and greet the boy?"

Larxene only cackled harder.

Axel looked up in time to see his enemy approach.

"Roxy, that's him."

"Who? The blond male one? The blond bug one? The huge one? The hairy one? The gay one?"

"The gay one."

"Ah."

Axel watched as Marluxia got closer until he spoke.

"Hello Firecrotch. How are you doing?"

"What do you want Pinky?"

"Now, no need to be rude. I just couldn't help being entranced by the beauty in your lap."

"Okay, you wanted to see if I had a boyfriend, so here he is. Now leave."

Marluxia only grinned. He took one step forward and immediately, Riku, Zexion, Sora, and Demyx got up. Marluxia's grin only got bigger.

"Well, you certainly have your dogs trained."

Roxas had had enough.

"Okay, can you just shut the fuck up and leave us alone before I cut off your stupid gay hair and stuff it down your goddamn throat? Although you'll probably be used to it, seeing as you probably 'exercise your throat' pretty often."

There was complete silence. Suddenly, Larxene started laughing so hard she was crying.

"OH MY*gasp*GOD! THIS KID IS*wheeze*HILARIOUS! MARLY, HE'S GOT MORE BITE THAN*gasp*YOU!"

Zexion began to chuckle, Riku started laughing as hard as Larxene, Demyx only stared blankly, and Sora just shook his head while a smile slowly appeared on his face. Axel just looked at his boyfriend before leaning up to plant a large kiss on Roxas' lips.

"Thanks Roxy."

"Well, he was being an ASS!"

Axel just started laughing.

Throughout the whole thing, Marluxia had stood there with his mouth slightly agape. Almost as if he could not believe what had just occurred. Larxene, still laughing, led him away. Marluxia suddenly got an idea. He turned around and walked back up to Axel and Roxas. But before he was able to say anything (he only managed to open his mouth) Roxas got up and kicked him where his 'family jewels' rested snugly. Marluxia screamed and collapsed. His group quickly surrounded and tried to make him feel better. (which wasn't going to happen soon) Axel and his friend quickly left before they were forced out, laughing the whole way. Axel looked down at Roxas, and thought, 'Whatever I lack, he has. And whatever he lacks, I have. We work perfectly together.' Axel smiled and Roxas noticed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay?"

"Roxas."

"Yeah?

"I love you."

"Love ya too, got it memorized?"


End file.
